


𝓢𝓪𝓼𝓼𝔂 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓵𝓸𝔂𝓪𝓵 ❤

by Tia_Maria



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: ALADDIN (2019) IS PERFECT, Admiration, And Thank You, Comical Love-Interest, Congratulations Disney, Crushing on someone, Cute, F/M, Friendship, Funny, Genie is in Love, How Do I Tag, I Ship It, I Tried, I originally watched in another language, I want to watch again, I watched the movie yesterday, Love at First Sight, Romance, Sassy, Short, Will Smith is a GOD, You did a great job, i loved the movie, really short, short-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tia_Maria/pseuds/Tia_Maria
Summary: Genie takes Dalia for a walk in the palace garden, under the beautiful moonlight - while both main characters were singing romantically on a flying carpet.Dalia is captivating, a really incredible woman.Genie isn't even surprised by how much he's charmed.





	𝓢𝓪𝓼𝓼𝔂 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓵𝓸𝔂𝓪𝓵 ❤

**Author's Note:**

> *Whispering*  
> It was written on my cellphone.  
> Really really quickly.   
> So, I didn't beta-check.  
> Sorry for any mistakes...

 

 

“This is actually…” The tall ancient being disguised as a dark-skinned man said, shily, a little abashed and nervous. “a gift from _ me _ …to  _ you _ .”

 

_ For crying out loud, Genie - Get a grip on your self!  _

 

His inner voice reprimanded him.

 

_ You were ogling the lady completely unashamed throughout all the party yesterday! Man up, it’s your chance! _

 

His inner voice sounded a lot like a coach, somehow...

 

_ The worst that can do, is she saying no! _

 

The Genie frowned at himself, worried.

 

But he didn’t  _ want _ for her to say no!

 

“Hm.” The beautiful woman sounded uninterested, making the elder creature sweat in  _ trepidation _ . “Just a minute, please.”

 

And she closed the door, leaving the man holding the flowers in his hands - eyes widened and he stuttered confused. Was that an answer?

 

His frown deepened in his forehead, and he stared down at the flowers blaming it in the pretty yellow chrysanthemums in the bouquet.

 

Should it be better if he changed them for something smaller, perhaps?

 

He spent so many time inside that damn lamp he barely was certain about his choices anymore. - Despite his actions upon Aladdin’s wishes and all, that is…

 

Dalia opened the door a second later, looking at him with an easy smile. But, yet, unamazed expression.

 

“I’ll take them, thank you.” She said, taking the bouquet from Genie’s grip and holding the flowers closer to her chest.

 

She secretly smelled at them, dreamily - loving the accent.

 

Her face, though, had yet to show any kind of excitement.

 

“I was wondering…” The dark-skinned man started again. Waving a bit around, closing both hands together to not look like he was as nervous as he actually was. “If you’d like to go for a walk with me? Through the palace.”

 

Dalia blinked, glancing at something at her right inside the room and opening her mouth, slowly.

 

_ Cutely _ \- in the Genie’s perspective.

 

“Just the two of us?” She asked, hands gripping a bit at the bouquet, nervousness slightly showing in her passive expression.

 

The dark-skinned man fastly nodded his head.

 

“Yes.” He answered quickly. “Just the two of us.” He nodded again, affirming. “Like two lovebirds.”

 

The pretty woman bit her lips from inside and, after two seconds, he closed the door in Genie’ face again - requesting another second.

 

The man held his head and almost slapped his own face.

 

_ Like two lovebirds? What the hell was he thinking?! _

 

He reprimanded himself again, not even realizing his voice was saying part of it out loud as well.

 

Sighing, he almost pinched the middle of his eyebrows.

 

He joked at Aladdin for the young man being a  _ dork  _ in Jasmine’s presence, but he did nothing different in front of his own crush’s one.

 

He should apologize to the boy later.

 

“All right, I’m ready.” Dalia said, opening the door again.

 

Genie’s mouth froze in a sudden gap, taking in the marvelous view of the lady wearing a hair-ornament, like a simple veil, and of her fastly grip his arm in a firm casual and polite style. Emanating sureness on her speech and actions, already initiating conversation as the dark-skinned man was dragged to the Palace’s main garden.

 

He smiled, a few seconds later. Really surprised and happy.

 

And also scared all of a sudden.

 

_ Oh man… It’s not just  _ **_staging_ ** _ anymore…  _

 

_ It’s happening…  _

 

Genie is on a  _ date _ .

  
  


-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

  
  


“I love picking fruits,” Dalia talked, happily, explaining about her interests and tastes. “Apples in Agrabah are  _ delicious _ , don’t you think?”

 

Genie nodded his head, hands hidden behind his back as he tried to accomplish one of Aladdin’s last urgency needs.

 

He should review that friendship of theirs - he’s supposed to make that boy’s wishes come true solely after he rubs his lamp and actually requests for it! 

 

He’s on a date. 

 

A so desired moment _alone_ , with a _woman_ _honestly interested_ in spending time with _him_.

 

He wasn’t even sure it was real.

 

Genie was always too forward, outgoing, doing things without actually thinking on them twice. But this time, he is unusually quiet, really worried that anything he said could end up messing everything up.

 

So he nodded his head, paying total attention to the woman’s excitedly talk about  _ sewing _ .

 

“I loved to make Jasmine’s dresses when we were young.” She told him, laughing. “For some reason, she loved to wear them as well. The queen used to say that I embroidered jewels better than her loyal handmaiden even being a decade younger than her.” Dalia said, dreamily, remembering the time.

 

Genie decided it was a good enough opportunity to show that he was listening and paying attention to her.

 

“So, you work in the palace for quite a long time, hm?”

 

Dalia, glanced at him by the corner of her eyes, smiling.

 

“Jasmine and I…” She began, closing her pretty eyelashes and sighing. “We’ve known each other for ages now, I used to help the other handmaidens and the kitchen as well.” She said, pulling him to sit with her near the waterfall.

 

Genie did as instructed, going as the lady was pulling it to.

 

Once they sat, she concluded.

 

“I also used to help her sneak out of the palace now and then.”

 

The dark-skinned man smiled, laughing. Dalia joyning him a moment later.

 

“So you were the best friend, I take it?”

 

The pretty lady rested her head on the taller man’s shoulder and hummed.

 

“... I was the  _ only _ friend she had.” She answered, voice lower than usual.

 

Almost as a whisper.

 

Genie liked the sound of that.

 

“I guess I can relate to the urge of sneaking out of a place you feel imprisoned to, somehow…” He tried to make conversation since the silence was taking its merry time around them.

 

Not that it was uncomfortable, but Genie could already guess Dalia was not really found of heavy silence.

 

Or it was just him that couldn’t deal with it. Which seemed more probable.

 

“I mean… I know how tough it is. Wanting to leave a place that you  _ can’t _ .” He said, pausing. Shrugging. Not even sure if that was a good enough sentence to say at the time, but feeling like he wanted to tell her anyway.

 

Glancing at the woman beside him, touching the clean cold water of the font, he noticed how her eyes were deep and pretty, staring back at him under the moonlight.

 

The view was breathtaking to the ancient being.

 

“Oh, but Ababwa  seems actually a pretty peaceful land.” She laughed. But she didn’t sound rude at all. Just slightly playful. “When did you become Prince Ali’s  _ servant _ ?” Dalia asked, curious.

 

Genie opened his mouth to answer, but he honestly had a hard time thinking on a good enough excuse and lie.

 

Dalia’s eyes were really beautiful…

 

“Ah-...Less than a few months, actually.” He answered as truthful as he could.

 

Somehow, he felt like he couldn’t lie to those eyes.

 

It  _ unnerved  _ him…

 

Dalia smiled at him, believing his reply.

 

“And what were you before that?” She asked, eyes still staring at him.

 

Genie swallowed cold.

 

“I was…“ His mind was thinking thousands of excuses per mile. “I-I was-- a  _ Mariner _ !”

 

He almost punched his own face for what his mind came up with.

 

Dalia’s face, though, lightened up for the first time in the night - her cheeks reddened a bit and she smiled brighter than ever.

 

“A Mariner!” She repeated excitedly, clapping her hands. “That’s why you felt like you were imprisoned!” She concluded by her own. “Because of the  _ sea _ !”

 

Genie could only nod his head, agreeing with her. Thanking all the powers that there exists for making the woman believe his words like that. Something he wasn’t even sure he would believe, but worked pretty nice nonetheless.

 

“ _ Exactly _ .” The Genie agreed instead. Eyes half-closed, saying otherwise.

 

Dalia started rambling again about her dream of the sea, of how wonderful it would be for her to travel for miles and miles in a boat. Always looking at the window in the morning, enjoying the view of thousands of ships and boats loading and unloading with merchandise and food and all kind of stuff that came from other lands and countries.

 

Genie smiled at her excited face and bright shining eyes as if lost in a far away thinking.

 

He just relaxed where he was sitting, looking at her and grinning. Moonlight caressing her skin with the beautiful natural lights coming from the sky. 

 

He noticed, while admiring her, how much  _ cuter _ the woman became after losing the sassy facet.

 

Not that he’d mind at all until that moment!

 

Far from that!

 

Part of that woman’s charm was her attitude - which, in fact, was pretty attractive and appetizing in its own subtle way.

 

“How is it? Over the horizon?” She asked,  cheeks slightly blushing, grin still stuck on her red-painted lips.

 

Genie took a second to think on an answer.

 

He opened his mouth, slowly, intended to reply - But, instead, he asked. 

 

“Would you like me to show you?”

 

A damp breeze coming from the east danced over them, making Dalia’s hair wave with it.

 

Her mouth was opened, showing how surprised she was with the question.

 

“Are you inviting me…” she whispered, almost imperceptibly breathless.

 

The damp breeze caressed her arms, surrounding her body, her waist, and her tights a little bit tighter than it normally could - giving his natural flow. However, in her eyes, it was clear that she was completely unaware of the weather’s weird behavior.

 

Genie grinned back at her, half closing his eyes.

 

He was stuck in a lamp for quite a while, don’t blame him.

 

Also, Aladdin was busy - he could enjoy his own date, right?

 

“I might be…” His grin widened as the woman’s pretty cheek blushed a deep shade of red.

 

“And I’d gladly agree.” Dalia nod, smiling with closed lips.

 

Genie, the ancient powerful creature, giggled.

 

“All right,” He nodded, firmly, certain of his next words. “I’ll remember it.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen the movie of 2019, go watch it!   
> It's very good. ❤  
> (And, please, leave a kudo!)


End file.
